From the past, an image sensor having such a high sensitivity as to be able to detect one photon is used in an imaging apparatus, a radiation counting device, and the like (see, for example, patent literature 1). In this image sensor, pixels having very high conversion efficiency and sense circuits having high sensitivity are stacked on a one to one basis, thereby making an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter for each pixel unnecessary.